Unwanted desires
by sunshineangels
Summary: Pure D/G romance with maybe a smidgin of the others! please please please r/r
1. setting the scene

AN: I don't own ANY of the main characters you'll find in this story, although I may introduce some of my own creation later.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in the great hall taking in its surroundings. It was the beginning of his last year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and if truth were told, he was going to miss being here. As the most popular member of Slytherin house he had a reputation to live up to and since he was deputy head boy this year he was going to rule the school. Ok so Harry Potter, his worst enemy, had been named head boy, but Draco wasn't going to let that stand in his way.  
  
As the students filed into the hall for their first evening at school, Draco spotted his fellow Slytherins Crabbe and Goyle who had been his cronies every year since being at Hogwarts, this year however, Draco had finally got sick of their stupidity, and so had dropped them as his friends; besides, there were plenty of people willing to be his friend, plenty of girls especially.  
  
"Draco!" a voice shrieked behind him. He turned to see Pansy Parkinson standing in front of him, a great smile fixed on her face. Draco looked her up and down and wasn't too impressed.  
  
"Hey Pansy," he replied absently, looking over her shoulder at the other 'talent' walking about the room; he spotted Lavender and Pavati milling around and noted that they were looking pretty alright; he made a mental note to talk to them later.  
  
"How was your summer?" Pansy asked him, trying to keep his attention.  
  
"Oh you know the usual; hundreds of girls thirsting after me," he replied casually. She laughed at what she thought was a joke but Draco didn't look amused.  
  
"I'll see you later," Draco called as he headed over to sit with some other 7th years at the head of the table, only to hear an all-too-familiar voice approaching.  
  
"So, Malfoy, you got deputy then?" Ron Weasley remarked as he saw the badge pined to Draco's robes.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" he spat back at Ron.  
  
"Oh just that I'm sure you'll have fun having to answer to Harry; your boss," Ron mentioned offhandedly.  
  
"I don't answer to anyone Weasley," Draco snarled with a threatening look. Ron decided to leave it at that; he didn't want to fight the first day of school. He walked away smiling to himself at Harry's triumph over Malfoy; this year was going to incredibly interesting, he mused to himself. Draco went back to talking with some guys in his house when he noticed them staring away towards the other side of the hall. Harry and Hermione had entered the hall; holding hands! Draco's mouth dropped open when he saw Hermione, she looked great; more than that, she looked amazing. Her face was all lit up and she was smiling a dazzling smile that encapsulated him. Harry's arm was drawn protectively around her as he escorted her to the Gryffindor table where they were fired with questions about their relationship.  
  
"When did this happen?" Seamus asked gob smacked.  
  
"Well finally," Ron remarked, "I was wondering when you two would get it together."  
  
"Hermione, you look great," Ginny whispered to her, thrilled that she was sitting next to this year's head girl.  
  
"Thanks Ginny," Hermione replied with a smile, "You've grown up too I see," she commented, noticing how much older Ginny looked this year, "You'll have all the guys after you!" Ginny blushed but was secretly pleased at what Hermione had said. Dumbledore announced the beginning of dinner as the food miraculously appeared on the tables and the students dived in.  
  
"So head girl, what do you think of your students?" Harry asked once they were seated in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the blazing fire.  
  
"Mmm, they'll do," she replied laughing. Seamus, Dean and Ron were seated around them, all pleased that Harry and Hermione were to be their heads this year.  
  
"It's a shame Malfoy got deputy head though isn't it?" Dean said as he studied the list of prefects.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, how on earth did he get it?" Ron asked, with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"I expect his father had something to do with it," Hermione guessed with a knowing look.  
  
"Yeah well, he is so we're just going to have to deal with I guess," Harry said with a sigh; he glanced at Hermione he was sat with his arm around and he could hardly believe his luck that she wanted to be with him. They'd spent virtually the whole summer together; Sirius had given his permission for Harry to buy his own flat and Harry had willingly accepted the offer; anything to get away from his hideous uncle and aunt, not forgetting his awful cousin either. So Harry and Hermione had spent the summer doing up the flat, redecorating and refurbishing the place to make it perfect. Ron had been mortified that he was forced to spend the summer working in the office with his father and brother; 'You need some discipline and direction in your life to prepare you for the real world'. Ron could still hear his mother's words ringing in his ears.  
  
"I can't believe I missed the two of you getting it on," Ron said as the conversation moved back to Harry and Hermione's relationship. "I bet I would have stirred things up a bit!" he added with a cheeky grin.  
  
Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, Draco was seated with a group of guys discussing the 'talent' at Hogwarts. "I wouldn't mind being 'told off' by this year's head girl," Robert Rafican was saying with a suggestive laugh.  
  
"Yeah, she can 'spank' me any time she likes, even if she is a mudblood" another added joining in the joke.  
  
"Hey guys did you see Ginny Weasley this year? Under all that red hair she'd not half bad you know," Simon Sneaker commented.  
  
"A Weasley!" Robert replied, "There's nothing more to them than red hair and hand-me-down robes, isn't that right Draco?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, right," Draco replied absently.  
  
"What's up with you?" Robert asked, "Dreaming about Ginny?" he teased nastily, "Hey that'd make a great song- 'Dreaming about Ginny'."  
  
"Shut it Rafican," Draco snarled, "And anyway, I saw Lavender checking you out earlier," he said, diverting the conversation away from himself.  
  
"Yeah? Well she'd not half bad either I suppose," he remarked. Draco returned to his own thoughts; he'd been thinking about Hermione, about how gorgeous she'd looked; 'she'd be perfect if it wasn't for Potter on her arm, or that dirty blood in her veins' he thought to himself. He turned his thoughts to Ginny who he hadn't actually noticed, 'I'll have to take a look at her tomorrow' he mused, imagining all the trouble he could cause with Ron if he were dating his sister! "That'd make good gossip."  
  
"What would?" Robert asked him. Damn, 'I spoke aloud.' Draco thought angrily.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about some rumours we could spread about the 'perfect couple'." He replied quickly.  
  
"Yeah, we could have some great fun!" Simon laughed, "Imagine if one of us screwed the head girl behind Potter's back!" The conversation then turned to a lower note, discussing the girls they'd all apparently slept with over the summer; each of them trying to out do the others. Normally Draco would be well in there, bragging about his 'conquests' but he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He almost thought he could hate her for making him feel like this; 'I mean, I can have anyone I want,' he thought, but it was not use, Hermione prayed on his mind for the rest of the evening. When eventuality the students had to retire to their rooms, Draco headed off to the tower allocated for the prefects. He passed the prefect's bathroom and the prefect's common room, which he hadn't actually been in yet, and made his way to what would be his own bedroom for the year. The prefects still had to sleep in the normal dorms, but the heads and deputy heads were given their own rooms. Draco thought enviously that the head boy and girl got to share an office as well.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't know you wore this kind of thing in bed?" Draco heard Harry's voice on the communal landing, linking the four bedrooms (head boy and girl and deputy head boy and girl). He groaned inwardly at what he was about to see.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione gasped as he appeared round the corner. Harry released her from their embrace as Hermione grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it tightly around her.  
  
"If you're going to that, please do it in your rooms," Draco told them, masking the jealousy, which was overpowering him. Hermione had turned bright red and Harry merely looked at him with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Malfoy, we're going to be sharing this area for the next year and since we can't stand each other I suggest we just try and keep out of each other's way, ok?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Whatever," Draco said as he disappeared into his own room. He slammed the door behind him, wanting to rid himself of the feelings he was suffering. Damn her! He cursed under his breath before throwing himself on his bed to relieve his pent up emotions.  
  
"I hope he's not going to cause trouble," Hermione sighed as she sank into her bed next to Harry. Technically they had separate bedrooms, but since they also had locks fitted on the doors, it didn't exactly mater where they slept.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Harry soothed as he pulled her closer to him, "We can deal with anything that happens," he added. Hermione sighed again as Harry wrapped his arms around her, kissing her ardently. All thoughts of Draco vanished as she surrendered to Harry's touch.  
  
Across the hall Draco turned in his bed, wiling sleep to come, but to no avail. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and it was made worse by the fact that she, and probably Harry as well, were in the very next room; together. He cursed her again for making him feel like this, desperately wracking his brain as to how he was going to manage these feelings once the new day dawned. 


	2. she loves me? she loves me not? i love h...

"Potions again with the Slytherin's!" Ron groaned as he read down his timetable, "I can't believe we've been with them every year we've been here." Hermione scanned her own timetable and was pleased that she'd managed to get all the lessons she'd wanted.  
  
"You hardly have any free time," Harry complained as he saw her busy schedule, "When will we spend any time together?"  
  
"We'll make time," Hermione reasoned, just because she had a boyfriend now, she wasn't going to let her studies fall. The three were stood outside their classroom for a Transfiguration lesson with a few minutes to spare. Seamus joined them; excited at something he'd just seen.  
  
"Hey Ron!" he called as he reached them, "If you care about your sister at all, she better come now!" Ron hadn't the faintest idea what Seamus was taking about, but he followed him anyway. They rounded the corner to see a familiar Slytherin leant up against the wall, chatting away to red-haired girl, otherwise known as Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron called in dismay, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious," she replied curtly, "I'm talking."  
  
"I can see that," he replied impatiently, "But you're talking to.to that," he replied pointing at Draco.  
  
"Thank you Weasley, but I do have a name," Draco said, "And yes, I am talking to our sister. As a mater of fact I was about to ask her out before you came along." Draco congratulated himself on his acting skills, there was no way Ginny would resist him now; and to his delight Harry and Hermione rounded the corner just in time to hear him say those final words. His plan was working brilliantly. Ginny was blushing madly at what Draco had said, not knowing quite how to answer.  
  
"You don't have to answer now," he whispered into her ear, brushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Ron steamed as he grabbed Draco's arm to pull him away.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny cried, "Leave him alone!"  
  
"What?" Ron asked not believing what he was hearing, "You actually like this scum," he uttered in disgust.  
  
"Well.maybe I do, but it's none of your business," she replied briskly, "I'll see you later Draco," she said quietly before departing for her own lessons. Draco watched her go and realised that he was going to have more fun than he thought. Not only was she hot, but the trouble it would cause with Ron would be entertaining also; plus, it would help keep his mind off Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe him, or her!" Ron fumed as he watched Draco saunter off.  
  
"Ron calm down," Hermione said practically, "It's not like they're actually together."  
  
"Calm down? Calm down?" Ron shouted, "My sister is considering disgracing herself, and you ask me to calm down?" Hermione backed off, slightly scared of Ron's anger.  
  
"Ron," Harry tried, pulling him the one side, "Just leave it for now, we'll sort it out later," he hissed at him as Professor McGonagall appeared to begin to the lesson. Ron sat fuming for the whole of the lesson, imagining the ways he could be physically hurting Malfoy right now. As McGonagall ended the lesson, Ron jumped up from his seat and ran as fast as he could out onto the courtyard where he knew Draco would be with his usual Slytherin crowd.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron spat as he approached him, shoulders hunched and fists clenched, "I think we have something to sort out."  
  
"Oh really Weasley?" Draco returned, "And what would that be now?" feigning his knowledge of the situation.  
  
"You know," Ron growled, as other students joined them, standing at a distance to watch.  
  
"Weasley, I really don't see the problem here," Draco started to say, but before he got any further Ron's fist collided with his jaw. Draco stumbled back and reached for his wand.  
  
"No wands," Ron snarled, whipping Draco's hand away from his robes. Draco was taken back at first, feeling lost at first without magic, but he'd had plenty of practice at fighting to know he could take on Ron any day.  
  
"Fine by me," he sneered as he hit out, missing Ron's cheekbone by an inch, for his other fist to make contact with Ron's stomach. Ron lurched backwards and groaned, as they circled each other.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione demanded as she broke through the crowd, followed by Harry. "Ron? Draco? How could you both be so stupid, and you Draco, our deputy head," she said looking in disgust at them both.  
  
"Ok, show's over," Harry called to everyone, as the crowd slunk back. "Ron, go cool off and I'll see you later; Draco." he said, indicating for him to follow. Draco followed at a distance, realising he should have known better as the deputy head. He watched the back of Hermione's robes as she walked quickly and silently up to the prefect tower. He realised that she may be damn hot, but her personality certainly didn't favour much.  
  
"Draco, what were you thinking?" she demanded as they reached the hers and Harry's office, "You're not a normal student any longer, you should have known better!" Draco looked at her with a fixed jaw.  
  
"If you'd had been there, you'd have seen that Ron started on me," he said squarely, "I was only protecting myself." Hermione snorted at this and looked to Harry.  
  
"Draco, I realise this situation with you and Ron is difficult, but you have to contain it to outside of school," Harry said seriously, "the other students look up to us, we set the example." Draco couldn't help rolling his eyes at this, but remained silent, his reputation couldn't afford being demoted.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to watch myself," he said, trying to sound genuine, "But it's hardly my fault that Weasley doesn't want me dating his sister," he said triumphantly, seeing the shocked expression on their faces.  
  
"So you do like her?" Hermione said before she could stop herself.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes actually I do," he replied smarmily.  
  
"I think that's all Draco," Harry said, opening the door for him, "Just try and control yourself ok?" he said, referring to not only Ron's anger, but also Ginny. Draco merely smiled and walked out, leaving them to think about what he'd said.  
  
"Damn it!" Draco said, throwing himself on his bed, discarding his outer robes as he did so. "Now I'll have to keep up the pretence of wanting the Weasley girl," he groaned. But then on reflection, he didn't see it'd be so bad. The other guys all thought she was hot, which he agreed with, and if it keeps her brother mad, I'm happy, he thought as he showered before dinner. Hermione was still playing on his mind, but after the episode in their office, he wasn't too sure he did like her all that much.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Draco said as he walked past the Gryffindor table later that evening. She blushed madly, but managed a hello back; Ron was sat a few seats down, glowering at him, he went to strand up but Harry's hand on his arm held him back.  
  
"He's not worth it Ron," Harry said calmly, seeing the anger seething in his best friend.  
  
"We'll meet where we planned ok?" Draco whispered as he bent down to her ear. She nodded and turned back to her plate, wishing she wouldn't blush every tome she saw him. She knew the guys were looking at her differently now, as potential girlfriends material, but with Draco she just couldn't stay calm. 'Maybe it's the danger behind him,' she thought as she finished off her rice pudding. She wasn't sure what she would say to him later, but she knew she had to see him.  
  
"Draco? Are you in here?" Ginny asked quietly into the darkness of the prefect tower. They'd arranged to meet in the prefect common room since no one used it anyway, only for meetings and such, and also Draco thought it'd stir some serious trouble if they were caught.  
  
"Yeah I'm here," he replied stepping out of the darkness in front of the window where a little light was still shining through. "So." he whispered, "do you have an answer for me?" Ginny was paralysed to the spot, still standing across the other side of the room. "You can come closer," he suggested, extending a hand to her. She didn't take his hand, but did walk over to stand opposite him.  
  
"I um." she started to say, but she really didn't have a clue what to tell him. The fear of being caught with him excited her, but she didn't know if it was actually Draco that she wanted to be with, or if she just wanted to be with someone.  
  
"You shouldn't be scared of me," he told her gently, enjoying the effect he was having on her, "I'm just a normal guy asking you out." He couldn't believe how conniving he was being, 'I'd even believe me,' he thought humorously.  
  
"It's just." she began.  
  
"Just what Ginny?" he asked smoothly, "Don't let your brother decide your life," he said, taking her hands in his as he pulled her closer to him. Their faces were inches apart and Ginny couldn't stop him moving in to kiss her. Draco couldn't believe either that he was actually going to kiss her; as a matter of fact, he wanted to kiss her, as he pressed his lips softly to hers. He guessed she probably wasn't that experienced with guys, so he didn't take the kiss any further, pulling back to look at her. Her eyes were still closed as her face was turned up to the light; 'God she's beautiful,' he thought, and then cursed himself for thinking it. Without thinking he kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue between her teeth. He felt her shudder slightly as his tongue met hers, sending a thrill through his entire body; something he'd never felt before, not even with girls he'd slept with.  
  
"You're so." he began to say as he stopped to look at her. Her eyes were wide with shock that she'd actually been kissed, and her lips were trembling as Draco put his finger to them. "You're so." he began again, but he couldn't find the right words to describe her, only shook his head as he bent down to kiss her again. This time she responded willingly, allowing him to lift her head as he kissed down her neck. Her hands sought his body, but she was afraid to touch him; afraid that he wouldn't let her. She couldn't believe she was making out with Draco! Draco, her brother's worst enemy, yet she couldn't stop, until he abruptly pulled away from her.  
  
"I think we should stop this," he said, trying to hide the reluctance in his voice as he swiftly exited the room, leaving Ginny breathless, her legs shaking with emotion.  
  
Draco ran up to his room, slamming doors behind him. Hermione appeared from Harry's room just as Draco disappeared into his. She shook her head at the closed door, 'I'll never understand him,' she thought, the fact occurring to her that she didn't really care.  
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Draco swore as he stormed about his room. He turned his stereo on full blast so they wouldn't hear his rants. "What am I doing?" he shouted out loud in frustration. His heart was still beating fast from kissing her; the image of her face implanted in his mind. And it wasn't merely a physical urge that made him want her; there was something about her, maybe her innocence or the purity of her body that fascinated him, making him want to protect her from everything, even himself. "You'll have to watch yourself Malfoy," he said quietly as he lay in bed trying to banish the image of Ginny from his mind. 


	3. a changing Slytherin?

A week later and Draco had successfully managed to avoid Ginny, except for passing her in the hall where he'd just look the other way. Ginny walked round in a daze, not quite knowing where she was. Her head was telling her that Draco was trouble and he'd probably only kissed her to get at her brother, but something inside her at reacted to the kiss. She longed for him to kiss her again and look at her the way he had that night.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny wake up!" Hermione was shaking her awake but Ginny tried to ignore her as she rolled over in bed. "GINNY!" the voice shouted.  
  
"What?" she growled at whoever it was, "I'm sleeping."  
  
"I can see that, but classes started 5 minutes ago." Ginny bolted out of bed.  
  
"Why didn't you say so then?" she called as she grabbed at her clothes, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "What are doing here anyway?" Ginny asked through a mouthful of toothpaste as she hastily brushed her teeth.  
  
"I noticed you weren't in breakfast so I came looking for you," she replied simply, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Never been better," Ginny replied quickly as she headed down to her Potions lesson, "Snape's going to kill me!" she groaned as she raced across the common room. Hermione stared after her shaking her head, wondering where she got all her energy. Ginny was running so fast down the stairs that she never saw the figure at the bottom until it was to late.  
  
"Ow!" she groaned as she landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Ginny?" the figure asked in surprise as he pulled her up.  
  
"Hi Draco," she replied in a small voice, "Sorry, I didn't see you," she said meekly. She dusted off her robes and made to walk away. She could hardly look him in the eye, hurrying away before he could say anything.  
  
"Hey, Ginny slow down," Harry said as he met her about to enter the dungeon for her potion's lesson.  
  
"Harry? How come you're here?" she asked breathlessly, slightly confused.  
  
"I need to talk to Snape about one of his students," he replied grinning, "I caught a third year Slytherin hexing another student. Aren't you a bit late?  
  
"I know," she groaned, "and he'll kill me when I walk in."  
  
"Well I'm sure I can fix this," he grinned at her, "As head boy I have a certain amount of power you know," he said winking at her.  
  
"Excuse me Professor," Harry said opening the door, "I have to apologise for Miss. Weasley's lateness, she stopped to help a group of lost first years to their classroom," Snape merely nodded at Harry as Ginny took her seat. "Oh, and Professor, may I have a word later?" Harry asked before closing the door behind him. Ginny sat thankfully in her place, making a mental note to give Harry a grateful hug when she saw him next.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley, since you've missed the beginning of this week's task, your partner Mr. Creevey who no one has volunteered to work with yet," he sneered as Colin turned a bright shade of red. Ginny groaned inwardly as she crossed the room to sit next to Colin who beamed at her as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi G-Ginny," he stammered, "You look a-awfully nice t-today," he managed to say.  
  
"Thanks Colin," she replied with a slight smile as she took out her books. For the majority of the lesson she let Colin do most of the work, mixing the potions and recording the results, as she sat daydreaming about a certain 7th year Slytherin. She could still feel his lips on hers, kissing her so gently, then more passionately as he'd nibbled at her neck. She put her hand to her neck where the marks he'd left were hardly visibly now; she giggled, remembering how much it had tickled her.  
  
"And what is so amusing Miss Weasley?" Snape growled at her. 'If only you knew,' she thought to herself in delight.  
  
"Nothing sir," she replied seriously, she couldn't afford a detention to her name.  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
Since the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors all had a free lesson, Harry, Hermione and Susan (the deputy head girl) were busy making arrangements for the upcoming Halloween ball.  
  
"Where's is he!" Hermione said in frustration as she sent a stack of papers flying.  
  
"Hermione, calm down," Harry said surprised at her outburst, "I'm sure he'll be here in a minute." They'd scheduled a meeting for the four of them to sort out the plans for the ball, and unsurprisingly, Draco hadn't appeared yet.  
  
"I still can't believe he got deputy," she moaned, "He's the most irresponsible person I know."  
  
"I hope you're not slandering my name, Granger," Draco said from the doorway.  
  
"So you decided to turn up then," she replied icily as he sat down on the chair furthest away from her.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," he replied in a bored voice as he flicked through the notes they'd already made. Hermione continued to glare at Draco as Harry took over.  
  
"The ball is scheduled for the 31st, Halloween night, which is in exactly 4 weeks," Harry said going over his notes. And so for the next hour they went over the details for the night, arranging another meeting for the following week.  
  
"You better be on time," Hermione muttered under her breath. He looked back at her, congratulating himself that he hadn't been in the least attracted to her over the past hour, 'Too much like hard work,' he murmured as he left the room.  
  
"Don't worry about him," Harry told her as he closed the door behind them, going to massage her shoulders, "You need to relax," he added gently, bending down to kiss her neck.  
  
Draco sat down on the wall outside the prefect tower, looking out onto the quad, watching the students filing out of their lessons. His mind returned to the night when he'd kissed Ginny. He couldn't believe she'd had this effect in him, he was normally so in control. He kicked at the stones beneath his feet, using his wand to levitate them before hurling them at the wall.  
  
"Hey!" a voice called as a stone narrowly missed his cheek. On seeing Draco, Colin cowered back, stammering an apology for yelling at him. Draco thought how pathetic some of the kids were; everyone was scared of him, everyone that is except Ginny. He could tell he'd excited her that night, and if he guessed correctly, it had probably been the first time a guy at behaved like that with her. In that sense, he mused; he could take advantage of her easily, make that pitiable brother of hers miserable; and Potter he thought bitterly. He knew Harry had nearly got together with Ginny back in the 5th year, but nothing at really come of it. Draco had been sitting for a while before he realised he was being watched.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled standing to confront the, "Show yourself!" he said grabbing the arm of the intruder.  
  
"Ow!" the 'intruder' yelped. Draco immediately dropped the arm as he realised who it belonged to.  
  
"Ginny!" he gasped, seeing the scared expression on her face, "What do you want?" he barked at her.  
  
"I-I just." he tried to say but the look on his face made her frightened of him. This was a completely different Draco to the one who'd kissed her. He realised she was scared of him, and softened his expression as best he could; he couldn't afford for her to go off him.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, " I didn't know it was you." A Malfoy apologising to someone! Who'd believe it, he thought to himself as she continued to stare at him. "Look, about the other night." he began but she cut him off.  
  
"I'm glad it happened," she said quietly, looking up at him with wide eyes, waiting for his response. She didn't care that he was a Slytherin or her brother's worst enemy; she liked him and he appeared to like her too. Draco was taken back by her honesty and was speechless as he stared down at her, mesmerised by her eyes, her hair, everything about her. Without thinking he reached out and took her hand, pulling her back behind the wall out of sight from nosey students. Ginny leaned back, feeling the cold of the wall through her robes. Draco placed one hand on the wall behind her as he leaned in so that their foreheads were touching.  
  
"You know this isn't a good idea," he said quietly in a very un-Draco-like voice, "Are you sure you want to get involved with someone like me?" Ginny didn't know what to say; she stared back at him, not knowing how to respond. Her mind was racing and her heart was beating so hard in a chest she was sure he could feel it against him.  
  
"I." she went to say but he was leaning in to kiss her and as she closed her eyes she waited for the feel of his lips on hers, but they didn't come. Instead she felt them kissing down the length of her neck as his hand came up to pull at the collar of her robes, exposing part of her chest. His lips connected with flesh as she let out an almost inaudible moan that only he heard. He smiled to himself at the effect he was having on her, wishing there wasn't this nagging feeling of guilt at the back of his mind. With a surge if courage she pulled his head up and kissed him hard, searching his mouth with her tongue. He reacted eagerly, taking her head in his hands, running his hands through her hair. Just as she moved her mouth to his ear, he pulled back unexpectedly.  
  
"Ginny, I cant." he said panting as he let go of her, hurriedly walking away, leaving her breathless and confused, her legs trembling beneath her.  
  
He kept walking until he'd reached the deserted Quidditch pitch. Finding a discarded broom he picked it up and mounted, soaring up above the trees. He raced as fast as the broom would take him; trying to rid himself of the intensity of the emotions he was experiencing. She was just where he wanted her, yet he couldn't free himself of the guilt he felt. As he'd felt her hot, sweet breath close to his ear, he'd felt something deep down in his stomach; a feeling that scared him.  
  
"Pull yourself together Malfoy!" he mumbled to himself, "She's only another girl," but she wasn't. She wasn't like any of the girls he'd been with; she made him want to please her whereas with the other girls he'd been with, he'd only been interested in satisfying himself. As he headed back to the ground, he saw her still standing by the wall; dropping down between the towers, he stopped to observe her from above. She still looked out of breath as she leant against the wall, staring out at nothing in particular. The wind whipped round her hair, blowing in all directions.  
  
"That damn red hair," he muttered, wishing right now that she were anything but a Weasley.  
  
LATER THAT WEEK.  
  
"Harry, you seen my sister anywhere?" asked Ron as he searched the common room for Ginny.  
  
"Not since this morning," Harry replied, returning to his Potions essay. Ron frowned as he wondered where she'd got to. He'd hardly seen her the past couple of weeks; she always seemed to be where he wasn't- on purpose, he asked himself, most likely. He headed down to the library to see if she was there. Just as he rounded the corner he caught sight of a flash of red he was all too familiar with.  
  
"Hey, Gin!" he called, running to catch up with her, "I've been looking everywhere for you," he said, slowing down to walk with her.  
  
"Oh," was all she replied, staring at the ground.  
  
"Hey, are you ok, what's happened?" Ron asked, concerned for his younger sister. He felt slightly awkward since he hadn't spoken to her about the fight with Draco. "Has that idiot Draco been bothering you?"  
  
"No Ron," she replied absently, continuing to walk in a daze.  
  
"Gin," Ron said, stopping her and taking hold of her shoulders, "Gin, you look awful!" he exclaimed, seeing the huge bags under her eyes, and how bloodshot they looked. "Aren't you sleeping?" he asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"I'm ok," she replied quietly sighing, not looking at him. "I need to get to my lesson," she said, staring to walk away.  
  
"Gin, it's Sunday!" Ron called after her but she continued to walk away, dragging her feet slightly.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you a moment?" Ron asked after entering the office she shared with Harry.  
  
"Sure Ron, what's up?" she asked, glad of the break from her study.  
  
"It's Ginny, something's wrong with her, she hasn't been sleeping," he told her with a worried expression.  
  
"I know Ron," Hermione replied gently, "Professor McGonagall, came to see me, apparently Ginny hasn't been going to all her lessons."  
  
"I just don't know what's wrong," Ron sighed as he sat down, "she walks around in a daze and I can't get a coherent answer from her."  
  
"I've asked her to see me tomorrow, so maybe she'll open up then," Hermione soothed, hoping to relieve Ron of some of his stress.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Ron said, though not really believing her. Outside the door a certain deputy head boy was listening intently to their conversation. 'So Ginny's pinning for me,' he thought to himself, yet instead of feeling glad, he felt genuinely distressed for her. 'This is my fault' he realised, 'and I need to do something about it.' 


	4. fighting feelings it never works

"No one can help me."  
  
Ginny lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling unaware of everything around her. A piece of paper lay by the side of her with these few words scrawled on it. She closed her eyes and tried to remember a time when she had no cares in the world; a time when she could simply live her life the way she wanted to.  
  
"Why am acting like this?"  
  
The question rang in her ears as she recalled her early teen years when she'd had a major crush on Harry; yes, she'd been obsessed with him for years, but since the 5th year she'd realised he only liked her as a friend, and besides, he's with Hermione now, she thought to herself. What she couldn't work out was why she was so depressed. Draco Malfoy can't have had this big an effect on her after only a few kisses. But they were some kisses, she thought in wonderment, remembering the feel of his lips on her skin and the thrill that had shot through her. She also recollected how he'd suddenly pulled away with the words 'I can't.' What did he mean? She thought with disappointment as she realised she'd probably never find out since he'd been avoiding her ever since it happened. 'And what does Hermione want?' she thought on reflection. She'd received a note from her, asking to go to her office at 3:00pm today. 'Probably wants to know why I hadn't been to lessons much,' Ginny thought in annoyance. 'Well I can't tell her,' she told herself firmly, 'It'll only make things worse.'  
  
******************************* 3:00pm that day.  
  
"Come in," Hermione called as Ginny knocked on her office door.  
  
"Harry, you're here too?" Ginny asked in surprise, she hadn't expected this.  
  
"Actually no," he replied smiling, "I was just finishing off some details for the ball, which you know is only a couple of weeks away," he reminded her. Seeing the downcast expression on her face, he decided to leave them to it.  
  
Hermione stood up to sit with Ginny on the couch; sometimes she hated being behind a desk to talk to someone, especially if they were a friend.  
  
"You know why you're here?" she asked Ginny in a friendly voice. She didn't want to be too 'head girlish' with her because it might frighten her away from opening up.  
  
"Because of my attendance I guess," Ginny replied shrugging.  
  
"Well, yeah, but it's the reason behind it that I'm interested in."  
  
"There's no reason," said replied simply, "I've just been really tired lately that's all."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Don't know really, just am," Ginny told her vaguely. She couldn't tell her the real reason for her not going to classes; imagine it, a Weasley pinning after a Malfoy! Everyone in Gryffindor house would hate her, especially Ron, and she couldn't bear it if he got into another fight over her.  
  
"Ginny, you know this is serious," Hermione said gravely, "You've only been to 40% of your classes in the past week, I need to know why."  
  
"Well you can't!" Ginny exploded at her springing up and making for the door.  
  
"Ginny come on," Hermione soothed, standing up as well, "This isn't like you, what's wrong, please tell me."  
  
"I can't," she repeated, tears forming in her eyes, as she stood by the door "It's so pathetic, but I can't help it." Hermione stayed quiet, willing her to continue in her own time. Ginny looked at Hermione pleadingly, she couldn't tell her about Draco because she'd have to tell her the whole story; how she'd been missing lessons to follow him round; watching in on his classes to catch glimpses of him. It seemed so pitiable now, but at the time she'd just wanted to be near him; the danger of being caught had never crossed her mind; no one had ever had this affect on her and if truth were told, she was scared. Facing the door she leaned her head on it, the tears flowing freely now. Ginny felt Hermione's hands on her shoulders as she turned her round into a hug. The feeling of comfort was overwhelming as Ginny submitted to the embrace.  
  
"Ginny, I only want to help," Hermione told her gently, pulling away to look her in the eye.  
  
"No you can't," Ginny replied shaking her head, "That's just it, it's my problem." Hermione stood helpless as Ginny opened the door to leave.  
  
"I will go back to my lessons though," she said quietly as she closed the door behind her, leaving Hermione perplexed and troubled for her friend.  
  
*********************************************************************** Ginny stood outside the door, wondering if Hermione was going to stop her but there was no calling her back. She'd said she'd go back to her lessons, but that was all, 'I'll just have to deal with this stupid infatuation myself,' she told herself, heading back along to the Gryffindor tower. Walking past the prefect common room, Ginny paused for a moment to look in and recall the moment she had been kissed for the first time. The room was bathed in sunlight, unlike the night she remembered. It was empty, save for a few scattered chairs and tables, and Ginny allowed herself to enter and peer around.  
  
"Now this could get you in serious trouble," a voice said behind her. Ginny spun round to see none other than the object of her affection standing there, leaning against the doorframe. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the way he was looking at her, wearing a mischievous grin, his eyes burning into her. Draco stepped forward into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. She was trapped, alone once more with the guy most people detested, yet all she could think about was wanting him to do to her what he'd done the last time they'd been together.  
  
"I." she tried to say, but he was walking over to her, his eyes fixed on hers.  
  
"You know why your here don't you," he said, stopping in front of her, their faces inches away from each other. She gulped and nodded, unable to say a word. "But you know this has to stop," he continued, the smile facing from his lips, but his eyes still not leaving hers. Again she nodded as he reached out to clutch a handful of her hair. "This damn red hair," he muttered, letting it run through his fingers.  
  
"My hair?" she managed to say, confused by the way he was behaving.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "If only." but his voice trailed off as he dropped the hair, turning away to walk over to the window. Ginny was totally confused now, and she didn't know if it was due lack of sleep or what, but her head started to swim as she clutched at the nearest chair to try and steady herself.  
  
"We can't." Draco started to say turning to face her again, but seeing the ashen colour of Ginny's face and the way she was swaying on the spot he knew she was about to faint. Quickly stepping towards her he held his arms out to balance her and as he did so she fell forward into his grasp. For a moment he didn't quite realise that he was hugging her to him as she rested her head on his shoulder, but on realising what he was doing he pulled away, holding her at arms length. He couldn't afford to get any more involved with her; he'd had his fun getting at Ron and also gaining respect from his fellow Slytherin's, but since the last time he'd kissed her, when he'd felt his controlling force wavering, he'd decided the best thing would be to break off any further interaction with her.  
  
"I heard you haven't been yourself lately," he was saying as she looked at him through bemused eyes, "and I know it's because of me, so I'm going to help you out by leaving you alone." Ginny stared at him, wondering how on earth that would help her.  
  
"But.I."  
  
"God Ginny! What do you want me to do?" he threw at her, letting go of her shoulders to walk back to the window. He could feel his barrier breaking down as he saw how hurt she was by his words, but he had no choice. "I can't offer you anything."  
  
"Wait.please." she said as he turned to walk out of the room. She knew she was being weak and throwing herself at Draco Malfoy of all people, but she couldn't help it. "Draco.please," she said again, placing a hand on his arm. He shrugged her off without looking back as he went through the door back to his room. Ginny stared after him as the tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" she cried as she sat down in one of the armchairs, "Why me?" she whimpered, holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Ginny?" a voice said from the door. "Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Harry!" she said as she saw who it was standing there, and jumping up she threw her arms round his neck, sobbing into his chest. Harry held her, not knowing what else to do. He was genuinely worried for her and seeing her like this is definitely knew there was something seriously wrong. What he wanted to know was why Draco Malfoy had left the room he had just found Ginny crying in.  
  
********************************************************************** "Ginny what's wrong?" he asked, trying to comfort her, but she continued to cry against him, her whole body shaking. Harry was distraught at what to do. 'What had Malfoy done to her?' he thought in puzzlement as well as anger. 'He must had said something pretty awful to make her this upset,' he told himself. "Ginny," he tried again, drawing her head back so he could look at her, "Tell me what's wrong, what did Malfoy do?" he asked gently.  
  
"I can't.I can't tell you," she managed to reply between sobs.  
  
"If he's hurt you,"  
  
"Not, it's not like that," Ginny replied quickly, the last thing she wanted was Harry and the others thinking the worst.  
  
"So what is it?" he asked again.  
  
But she just couldn't tell him; Harry disliked Draco as much as Ron did, and she couldn't bear them knowing how she felt about him.  
  
"Ginny it must be pretty bad for you to be so upset," Harry said, still holding onto her as she hung her head.  
  
"I can't tell you," she repeated quietly as she removed Harry's hands from her shoulders, "I'm sorry, but I can't." Harry watched her go and couldn't believe what had just happened. He decided he'd better find Hermione, he knew she'd only just met with Ginny so maybe she knew more about this.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Hermione, what did Ginny just say to you?" Harry asked as he found her working in their office.  
  
"Ginny?" she asked looking up, "she said she'd go back to lessons, but wouldn't tell me why she'd missed them in the first place."  
  
"Great," he sighed sitting down, "because I just found her crying in the common room, after Malfoy had just left it."  
  
"What? Draco? But what happened, what did he do?"  
  
"I don't know, she wouldn't say, but she was pretty upset whatever it was."  
  
"What on earth could he have done?" Hermione thought aloud, "She didn't say anything?"  
  
"No, only that it wasn't what we thought," Harry replied equally confused.  
  
"But what are we supposed to have thought?" she asked.  
  
"That's just it, I have no idea," Harry said shaking his head in bewilderment.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ginny walked away in a daze. Having no more lessons that day she decided to hide herself away in the dormitory, not wishing to see or speak to anyone. She knew what Draco had said to her, that he couldn't offer her anything, but then why had he kissed her in the first place? 'He must have felt something,' she reasoned, 'otherwise why did he do it?' Unless.Ginny stopped in her tracks as it finally dawned on her- what if it had been a joke? What If someone had dared Draco to kiss her? She didn't want to imagine what they would be saying about her; laughing at her for the way she'd been taken in so easily.  
  
"How can I be so stupid!" she cried angrily, tears starting to flow. She brushed them away furiously, as she ran in the direction of no-where in particular. She found herself in a deserted corridor that she'd never come across before, but seeing an empty room she went inside and closed the door behind her. She needed to think, to be alone. After realising Draco's true intentions, did she still want him? Asking herself this question, Ginny knew there was only one way she could know for sure; she'd have to confront him.  
"Draco?" she whispered quickly, stopping him from walking into the Great hall. Everyone else had already gone in for dinner, so she only had a few minutes.  
  
"What do you want now?" he asked, slightly unbalanced by the fact she'd spoken to him after what he'd said.  
  
"I need to talk to you," she replied quickly.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," he snapped at her, "Just leave it alone ok."  
  
"No!" she almost shouted at him, "I will talk to you later, so meet me outside the prefect tower after dinner, ok?" she said, determined to make him agree.  
  
"Ginny," he started to say, his voice softening a little.  
  
"No excuses, be there," she said before walking away. She couldn't face eating after what she'd just said; it took all of her courage not to back down or start crying, and now that she'd made him meet her, she knew she had to go through with it.  
  
Draco sat through dinner, not speaking or looking at anyone. He kept glancing up at the Gryffindor table to see if Ginny was there, but she never appeared. He knew he shouldn't go to meet her, but she'd been so determined and he was afraid at what she might say to anyone. 'Me, afraid!' he thought in disgust, 'I can control myself, I'm a Malfoy,' he told himself with pride, but deep down he knew when it came to Ginny he didn't know if he'd to keep up the pretence of refusing her, so it was with reluctance and a slightly scared mind that Draco made his way to the door outside the prefect tower to listen to whatever Ginny Weasley had to say.  
  
************************************************************************** "Well, you've got me here, what do you want?" he asked in a bored voice as he found Ginny waiting for him. She was shivering through her robes as she clutched her arms around herself. 'God she must have been here ages,' he thought to himself, resisting the urge to offer her his cloak.  
  
"I need.I need to ask you something," she replied almost inaudibly.  
  
"You'll have to speak up then," he replied nastily; he knew he was being cruel but it was the only way to make her forget him.  
  
"I.I want to know why you kissed me?" she asked, amazed that she'd actually been able to say it.  
  
"Why I.?" Draco asked, thrown off guard by her question, "I don't know I just did."  
  
"That's not a reason," she threw at him, her strength coming back to her; she was determined to make him say why he'd done it.  
  
"Why do you care anyway," he threw back at him, "It's not like it'll happen again."  
  
"But it did, 3 times!" she yelled at him, "and all because of some stupid dare!" She said it, her anger had taken over and instead of making him admit to it, she'd gone and accused him first.  
  
"Does it matter?" he snarled at her, "So what if I did, I won didn't I?" he couldn't believe how cruel he was being, he was his old self, yet instead of feeling triumphant all he could think about was how much she was hurting because of him.  
  
"Why?" she cried at him, not caring that anyone passing would hear them, or that she was crying almost hysterically. "Why did you?" He didn't answer, merely stared at her, trying in vain not to pull her to him; but with one arm he reached out and pulled her body close to his, the other hand going up to cradle her head. Ginny continued to cry, not knowing why she wasn't puling away from him; he was stroking her hair, soothing her to stop crying as she looked up at him. His facade was shattered as she looked imploringly at him.  
  
"Why?" she asked again as he bought his hand down from her hair to her face. With one finger he stroked down her cheek, smiling at her. He forgot about everything that his actions would cause; he knew only that with Ginny in his arms he felt himself, not the malicious, unpleasant guy that everyone knew him as, but himself.  
  
"It doesn't matter why," he told her, looking into her eyes, "I'm with you now," he said as he bent his kiss her. 


	5. plans to deceive

Kissing him was like flying and Ginny was soaring as she responded to Draco's kiss, hungrily taking in every inch of him as he wrapped his arms tight around her. He started to pull back but as Ginny let out a small moan of protest he willingly kissed her again. His pulse raced as she trembled at his touch, stroking the curve of her waist as he desperately fought the urge to move his hands further up her body. He wanted to pleasure her in every way possible but he knew he had to go slow; no matter how experienced he was and no matter how inexperienced she was he knew he couldn't risk pushing things too far. With every ounce of self-restraint he had, Draco pulled away from Ginny as he held her face in his hands.  
  
"You know this isn't a good idea don't you?" he whispered, causing her heart to pound at the feel of his breath on her lips.  
  
"Do I?" she asked with a distant expression. She didn't want to face the reality of their situation; to her he was just a guy she couldn't get enough of, and considering how he'd kissed her just now, Ginny knew he felt the same way.  
  
"Yes, you do," he said again, "everything and everyone is against us."  
  
"Not everyone," she replied, reaching for him again. He kissed he back, wishing it didn't feel so perfect.  
  
"Ginny seriously."  
  
"What? I thought this was what you wanted."  
  
"It is, but.it isn't." Ginny stopped and looked at him.  
  
"What do you want Draco?" she stared at him, fixing her eyes on his until he couldn't take it anymore, breaking out of their embrace taking a few steps back.  
  
"Look, Ginny," he said, looking anywhere but at her, "this is crazy you know it is, I mean it's just a stupid infatuation."  
  
"Is it?" she asked, walking towards him as he took another couple of steps back.  
  
"Ginny, listen. We're no good for each other, you don't want me," he added, staring at the ground.  
  
"Isn't that for me to decide?" Ginny responded. Draco sighed knowing there was no way she was going to be put off. He liked her, a lot, but he knew he had a reputation to keep in line and he couldn't afford to be seen as weak by falling for someone. Because he knew he had, he'd really landed himself in a mess this time, except for the first time in ages he actually felt himself, his true self.  
  
"What do you want from me?" he asked her in return. Ginny studied him trying to read his thoughts; she saw a scared person beneath his harsh exterior and a person who wanted people to know him for the actual Draco, the real Draco.  
  
"I want you, the you I can't get enough of."  
  
"And which me would that be?" he asked, teasing her now. If she wasn't going to be put off he might as well let his own feelings take over for a while at least, after all, he could easily deny all if this were to turn ugly.  
  
"The you that wants to kiss me," she replied shyly, ducking her head as she said so.  
  
"Really? And how do you know this?"  
  
"Because of the way you're looking at me." The grin faded from Draco's face as he realised she was being serious. She could see through him to his true feelings for her and it scared him. Should he let her control this for a while, or should he make her know he wasn't a guy to be messed with? Draco didn't have time to think because Ginny was slipping her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to meet hers as their lips met in anticipation.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The next day.  
  
Ginny woke with a smile on her face. She'd been dreaming of last night when Draco had told her he wanted more from her. She wasn't entirely sure what this meant, but it made her feel special and needed; someone wanted to be with her- a guy wanted to be with her. She knew they had to keep it secret, for now at least because of what everyone would say. Ginny wasn't stupid, she knew her brother too well to know how he would react if he knew that her and Draco were together. Together? 'Are we together?' Ginny mused as she wandered down to breakfast. He hadn't actually said they were he'd just said that they couldn't tell anyone about 'this.'- 'this' meaning what?  
  
"Ginny, where have you been, breakfast's almost over!" Ron said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I slept in that's all."  
  
"Late night was it?" Harry asked teasingly, but Ginny took it the wrong way and glared at him.  
  
"I was reading ok," she snapped at him.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to offend," Harry replied exchanging looks with Hermione who was watching Ginny carefully.  
  
"So you've got Herbology this morning right?" Hermione asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah and I am going so there's no need to check up on me," she replied with a slight smile to let them know she was only partly serious. "Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to snap."  
  
"Don't mention it," Harry replied, getting up to clear his place.  
  
"Ginny, you're ok aren't you?" Ron asked her quietly, "You'd tell me if there was something up wouldn't you?"  
  
"I'm fine," she replied avoiding the question. She didn't like lying to him but she knew it was necessary for now, and she wasn't exactly lying, just not telling the whole truth.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, sitting over at the Syltherin table, Draco was watching the back of Ginny's head as he replayed last night over in his mind, unfortunately he was rudely interrupted from his thoughts.  
  
"Draco! There you are, I need you for a moment," Pansy said trying to pull him up from the bench.  
  
"What for?" he asked, shaking free of her grip.  
  
"Just follow me!" she insisted, glancing up and down the table to make sure people were watching; the more attention the better.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for this."  
  
"You will be," she replied suggestively, eyeing him boldly.  
  
"Pansy I." he started to say but when he saw Ginny's watching them he decided to do what she wanted. 'Anything to divert the attention from Ginny, and me he thought to himself. "Ok fine, just let go of my arm."  
  
"Great!" she replied not letting go As they walked out of the hall, she turned back to throw a grin at the ogling eyes of her friends; 'he won't be able to resist me now,' she thought smugly to herself.  
  
Ginny watched them leave, her mind racing with hideous thoughts of what they might be doing. She knew Pansy had had her eye on Draco ever since they'd started back, but she didn't know what Draco thought. 'What if likes her too?' she thought in despair. After last night she knew she couldn't lose him to a girl like Pansy Parkinson.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Pansy, where are we going?"  
  
"Just wait, I have to show you something." Draco knew what was probably coming, and he wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle this. He knew he didn't like Pansy, but he also knew it was great way of throwing his pestering friends off the scent of Ginny. They'd been plaguing him with questions about her- if he was still going to use her to get at Ron, or if he'd given up on the case. He'd tried telling them he wasn't bothered about her anymore, and they'd seemed to accept it. On the other hand he didn't want them thinking they could go after her.  
  
"This is where you wanted to take me?" Draco asked as she stopped outside the entrance to the dungeons.  
  
"Yes, to do this," she replied, throwing her arms round his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth. He felt her tongue searching his mouth as he fought the urge to throw up.  
  
"Pansy!" he almost shouted, pushing her away, "What the hell are you doing?" he hadn't expected to react like this.  
  
"What? I thought."  
  
"Yeah well you thought wrong," he replied frowning as he wiped her lipstick off his mouth.  
  
"You know we'd be go for each other," she pouted.  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes, you do," she insisted, reaching for him again.  
  
"Pansy!" he yelled again, holding her away from him. He thought quickly how best to handle this; should he pretend to like Pansy and explain to Ginny later why he had to, or should he just tell Pansy to leave him alone?  
  
"Look Draco, everyone knows you haven't been yourself lately, I'm just trying to help you get back to you," she told him, giving him the innocent look. That decided it; if people were staring to notice something different about him he had to give them something to show he was still himself.  
  
"Fine," he replied not looking at her, "we'll go to Hogsmeade next weekend ok."  
  
"Really?" she shrieked, "Oh you won't regret this, I'll make you happy you'll see!"  
  
"Mmm," Draco replied as he suffered another attack of Pansy's lips. 'I hope she's worth all this,' Draco thought to himself as he pictured Ginny's distressed expression when he told her about this.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Honestly, I understand,'" Ginny said once Draco had explained the situation. He'd lead her to a group of trees where no one would see them, and then explained about Pansy.  
  
"I know you don't really, but it's the only way."  
  
"I do honest," she repeated smiling up at him, "If it's the only way you'll be with me then it's ok." Draco was amazed how mature she was being about this. He'd expected a fuss and tears, but then she wasn't like the other girls he'd dated. "So," Ginny continued, "Does this mean...?"  
  
"Yes, it does mean that," Draco replied taking her hand in his, "We're together,' he whispered into her ear, running his hands through her hair as he kissed behind her ear and down the side of her neck.  
  
"You won't do this with her will you?" she asked quietly, tilting her head back, wishing she didn't have to ask.  
  
"I couldn't," he replied as he stroked her back through her robes. "You know, these robes." he started to say but stopped himself.  
  
"What?" she asked, wishing he hadn't stopped kissing her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ginny, you know I've."  
  
"I know," she replied understanding what he meant, "I know you're more, well, experienced," she said shyly, "but does it matter?"  
  
"Not at all," Draco told her, gazing down at how beautiful she looked. "It just means you have to trust me." She smiled back at him, glad that he didn't mind, but also scared that in time he'd expect much more from her.  
  
*********************************************  
  
I know, not really a great ending, but I wanted to post this so I can get on with writing the next chapter!! Please please r/r. 


	6. dramatic developments

AN: Hi everyone! Wow, this is an awfully long chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews; I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. As usual, please please please review.  
  
"Ginny seems happier," Hermione commented to Harry as they sat drinking their Butterbeer in The 3 Broomsticks.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she got over whatever she was bothering her."  
  
"What do you reckon it actually was?" she asked, lowering her voice as a group of inquisitive third years eyed them closely.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied frowning, "Probably just girl stuff."  
  
"Girl stuff? And what would that be exactly?"  
  
"You know what I mean," Harry said giving her one of his looks. Hermione ignored the comment, but still was puzzled over what had unbalanced Ginny so much. Whatever Draco has said to her that day Harry found her must have been serious to upset her that much, but now she seemed fine and happy again. Hermione had even seen her skipping along the corridor to her lessons.  
  
"Well whatever it is that's making her happy let's hope it stays." Neither she, nor Harry could have guessed that the person in question was their deputy head and most feared Slytherin in the school.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ron called as he made his way over to their table; Ginny was following behind, looking alertly about the room, as Hermione stood up to get more drinks.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Harry teased as they sat down.  
  
"Of course not!" Ginny replied in mock surprise. They'd guessed she was probably seeing someone, but she obviously wasn't letting on that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Gin, I'm your brother, you should tell me who you're seeing so I can check he's suitable," Ron said looking sideways at her.  
  
"Well I'm not going to, so there!" she replied sticking her tongue out childishly at her brother.  
  
"Oh that's very mature," he replied, though doing exactly that same. The four friends sat together laughing and sharing jokes about the upcoming Halloween Ball. Ginny let it all wash over her as she sat thinking about what Draco had said to her last night when they'd met secretly after dinner.  
  
She'd asked about the Ball and if he was planning on taking Pansy. She'd hated having to ask him, but when he'd said yes, she'd felt sick to her stomach. For the past two weeks her and Draco had been meeting in secret, whilst keeping up the pretence that he was with Pansy. He'd assured Ginny that they never did more than kiss, and he'd managed so far to avoid her taking it any further.  
  
"Ginny, earth to Ginny," Harry said, waving his hand in front of her face. "I think she's gone," he laughed as Ron nudged her back to reality.  
  
"Sorry, I zoned out there for a minute," Ginny told them smiling.  
  
"Yeah, thinking about the Ball I expect," Ron said grinning, "At least we'll get to meet the mystery guy then."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why I assume he's taking you," Ron replied, "At least if he's a decent guy he will be." Ginny stared at him, taking in what Ron had said. They expected her and Draco to go together, or at least whomever they thought the guy was.  
  
"Damn!" she exclaimed abruptly.  
  
"What now?" Ron asked. Ginny didn't have time to reply, as Hermione re- joined them with fresh mugs of Butterbeer.  
  
"Uh! It's disgusting when people act like that in public," she said in annoyance as she sat down.  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked looking around.  
  
"That," she replied pointing a finger towards a couple sat together at the bar. The sleeked back, blonde hair was all too recognisable as Ginny let out a small gasp. Draco and Pansy were sat at the bar; her hand was placed suggestively on his thigh, as she whispered something to him, her tongue flicking out to lick his ear.  
  
"Uh! Get a room!" Ron yelled at them, turning back to see the expression on his sister's face.  
  
"Ginny don't watch them," he said in repulsion, "and why look so surprised, you can't expect much more from a Malfoy." Draco, on hearing the comment from Ron turned to see the four Gryffindors sat together at the corner table. His eyes caught the flash of red hair, except Ron wasn't the only Weasley say at the table. He saw the horrified expression on Ginny's face and the smug expression on Pansy's face.  
  
"Let's go," he mumbled, pulling Pansy up from the seat.  
  
"Yeah, they're letting any trash in here nowadays," Pansy remarked, loud enough for people to hear as they walked out through the door. She threw a look at Ginny as they left, noting the look of dismay on her face.  
  
"God, why's she so bothered," Pansy said looking curiously at Draco as they walked away to join a crowd of Slytherin's sitting outside a different bar. Draco ignored her, sitting purposely next to Robert Rafican and Simon Sneaker leaving no room for Pansy. Annoyed, she sat with her friends who looked on with interest at how blatantly Draco was avoiding her.  
  
"So, got any further yet?" Robert smirked at Draco who was looking away back at the 3 Broomsticks.  
  
"Like it's your business," he replied not bothering to face him.  
  
"Oh yeah, well it becomes our business if you're not gonna bother with her," Robert replied grinning, "Coz one of us might wanna go!" he added exploding in a fit of laughter. Again Draco ignored him, still staring at the bar Ginny was still sat in. He couldn't stand the thought of her hurting because of him; he should never have started this thing with Pansy, it wasn't worth the pretence.  
  
"What's your problem Malfoy?" Simon asked, drawing Draco's attention away for a minute, "Not getting any!" he added laughing again as Robert joined in the joke.  
  
"Whatever," Draco replied getting up and walking towards Pansy.  
  
"I need a word," he told her, as she sat there gossiping with her friends.  
  
"Oh you have to hear this first!" she managed to say though shrieks of laughter.  
  
"What?" he replied irritably.  
  
"Its so funny it's not!"  
  
"Hurry up and say it then." Pansy ignored the tone of his voice.  
  
"Ginny Weasley's in love!" she shrieked as they rest of them collapsed in fits of giggles once more. Draco stared at her, not quite believing what he heard. "Imagine that; who'd look at her twice!" she continued, noticing with glee the look on Draco's face. "I feel sorry for whoever has to touch that kind of girl."  
  
"You'd know wouldn't you Pansy?" Draco suddenly threw at her, "I mean most of the guys round here have seen more than that blabbering mouth of yours." Pansy stared at him in shock. 'Had he really just said that?' Draco couldn't believe either what he'd said.  
  
"You bastard!" she screamed as her hand collided with his cheek, sending a cracking sound to the ears of anyone within a few yards of them. Draco put his hand to his burning cheek looking coldly at her. "How dare you say that to me!" she said with her hands on her hips. "It's not my fault you can't get it up, I tried more than once, but I suppose when you're thinking about someone else it must be pretty tricky," she concluded triumphantly, seeing the shocked expression on his face.  
  
"What's she talking about?" Robert asked after joining the other onlookers.  
  
Draco stared around at everyone, all eyes were on him and after hearing what Pansy had said he wasn't sure if he was more annoyed about she'd said about him not being able to get it up or, about her saying he was thinking about someone else.  
  
"He knows what I'm talking about," Pansy said smirking, "Yes Draco, you didn't know that I'd guessed did you?" she said not even trying to hide the smile on her face.  
  
"Malfoy! What is she talking about?" Robert asked again as the crowd looked on eagerly. Seeing Draco gob smacked was a rare event, as Draco continued to stare at Pansy. 'What should I say?' he thought desperately; 'I can't admit to seeing Ginny secretly because of what everyone will say.' He couldn't afford to be made a victim in his final year of school; he'd spent too many hours building up his reputation for it all to be lost in an instant.  
  
"She doesn't know what she's talking about," he said eventually.  
  
"Yes I do!" she shrieked again, "and everyone's gonna find out just how pathetic you are."  
  
*************************************************************************** "What's going on over there?" Hermione asked as the four exited the bar to see the crowd of students further down the street.  
  
"Looks like a fight!" Ron answered eagerly, making his way over to join them.  
  
"Ron! Leave it, it's nothing to do with us," Hermione called after him, but he only grinned back at her.  
  
"Come on," Harry said taking her hand, "We might be able to sort it out." Ginny followed them curiously, wondering what the fight could be about.  
  
She couldn't get the image of Draco and Pansy out of her mind; he'd said they hadn't done more than kissing, but could she trust him? How could she know he was telling the truth? Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw who was at the centre of the commotion. Ron pushed through to see Draco and Pansy stood opposite each other. He burst out laughing at the sight of them.  
  
"Can't even fight a girl Malfoy?" he mocked. Draco spun round to see Ron leering down at him.  
  
"Why's it your business?" he snapped at him.  
  
"Oh I think it is his business," Pansy put in nastily, "Since the girl you've been fooling around with happens to be his sister!"  
  
The crowd fell silent as Ron took in what Pansy had just said. Draco merely stared at him, not knowing what to say. Pansy wore a look of triumph as she saw the trouble she'd caused. 'This should be interesting.'  
  
"You shouldn't go about spreading filth like that," Ron spat at her, though never taking his eyes of Draco, "My sister wouldn't lower herself to scum like you," he said, his eyes fixed on Draco.  
  
"Well I guess there's nothing to worry about then," Draco managed to reply, hoping Ron would leave it at that. He hadn't seen Ginny standing behind the crowd, looking at him with wide, frightened eyes. She saw how angry Ron was from what Pansy had said, and she hated to think what he'd do if he knew the truth.  
  
"Why would you make this up?" Ron asked turning back to Pansy.  
  
"I didn't, it's true," she replied, "Ask her yourself," she added pointing behind him at the crowd. She hadn't failed to notice Ginny standing amidst the spectators. Ron turned around to see his sister standing looking imploringly at him. Ginny didn't know if she'd be able to lie outright to her brother and the whole crowd of people.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked looking at her.  
  
"I.I," she tried to say, but Draco was looking at her with a stern expression.  
  
"Don't look at him!" Ron shouted at her, "Tell me the truth, is this the guy you've been sneaking around with?"  
  
All eyes were now on Ginny as she struggled to answer Ron's question.  
  
"Ron I don't think." Hermione started to say but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Stay out of this Hermione," he warned, still looking at his sister.  
  
"Ginny, tell me."  
  
"No," she answered almost inaudibly. It was the only thing she could say. Yes she wanted to be with Draco, but she couldn't risk he brother's friendship for him. She knew how appalled Ron would be if she admitted to have been seeing Draco, and so all she could do was lie; she just hoped he would believe her.  
  
Draco stood there staring at Ginny, then Ron, then back to Ginny. He couldn't believe she'd lied for him, to protect him, or so he thought. He stood amazed, amazed that she hadn't broken down and confessed all. 'She surprises me every day,' he thought.  
  
"What was that Ginny?" Ron asked, after not hearing her properly.  
  
"I said no!" she suddenly shouted, "Of course I'm not seeing him, do you think I'd be that desperate?" Draco was slightly shocked at what she'd said, but put it down to her great acting skills. 'Everyone will be convinced now,' he thought in relief.  
  
"Right, let's go then," Ron said taking Ginny's hand and pulling her back through the crowd. Pansy just stared at them, unable to believe her plan of humiliating Draco had backfired. The crowd gradually disappeared as Pansy stalked off with her friends, fuming that it had gone wrong, and already planning another way of getting them to confess. Draco went back to sit with Robert and Simon who merely grinned at him. ***************************************************************************  
  
"Why would she make it up then?" Ron was saying as they walked back towards the school. Harry and Hermione were keeping their distance as they let brother and sister sort it out between them.  
  
"I told you, I don't know!" Ginny replied in frustration. She wished he'd just drop questioning her about Draco, "She's a spiteful bitch, what do you expect?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, just don't let me catch you around him ok?"  
  
"God Ron you sound like Dad!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do, you're turning into Dad!" she teased, attempting to lighten the conversation.  
  
"You'll regret saying that," he yelled as he lunched at her and they fell about, Ron tickling her till she couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you've sorted things out," Hermione remarked with a smile as she and Harry caught up with them. Ron stopped and pulled Ginny to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, she's still my little sister." Ginny looked at Ron and decided she'd definitely made the right decision. Nothing and no one was worse losing her brother over. ***************************************************************************  
  
"Thought I'd find you here," Draco whispered as he discovered Ginny sitting on the wall outside the Prefect Tower. This was where they usually met, and usually where they engaged in serious making out sessions! "Are you ok?"  
  
Ginny was determined not to cry as Draco joined her on the wall.  
  
"Thanks for earlier," he told her quietly, "I really appreciate you lying for me like that."  
  
"I didn't lie for you!" she replied angrily, "I lied to protect Ron not your precious reputation!"  
  
"Fine, but you don't have to yell about it," Draco replied in annoyance. "Look, as long as we're ok." he began in a gentler tone.  
  
"That's just it, we're not ok." Ginny looked at him with tears in her eyes as he stared back at her. "We can't do this anymore Draco, it's too difficult lying to everyone."  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. The one girl he'd really fallen for was rejecting him because of her brother! He didn't see the problem of keeping it secret, and now that Pansy was off the scene, it would be even easier for them to meet.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"I have to go," she replied jumping down from the wall, "I'm sorry," she added before running off, leaving him staring after her, his face full of confusion and anger.  
  
*************************************************************************** Ginny lay on her bed crying openly. Others had entered the dorm and left quickly on hearing her sobs. She kept telling herself she had made the most sensible and fairest decision for all, but she couldn't shift the emptiness sitting in her stomach. She ached for Draco and the thought of him hating her was almost as bad as the thought of Ron hating her. Turning on her side she stared at the picture of her family that was placed on her bedside table. Nine smiling faces waved at her out of the picture frame at her but not even that could bring a smile to her face. 'What if I've made the wrong decision?' she thought in desperation.  
  
"Ginny? Are you in here?" Hermione's voice filtered through the heavy curtains surrounding Ginny's bed as she pulled them open to see Ginny lying on the bed, her pillow damp from tears.  
  
"Oh Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything," she wailed as Hermione sat down on the bed next to her. "Everything's wrong."  
  
"You are seeing Draco aren't you," Hermione stated quietly. She'd guessed from Ginny's behaviour over the past weeks the truth of the situation. Why else who Ginny be upset right now? Ginny could only nod as Hermione's arms went round her small frame. "Why did you lie?"  
  
"I had to, you know Ron as well as I do, he'd go crazy!"  
  
"Well that's may be, but we're not talking about Ron are we?" Ginny read what Hermione was saying, and realised she'd been thinking about everyone but herself and Draco. 'If we want to be together why shouldn't we be?' she thought to herself.  
  
"But there's so much against us," Ginny moaned, continuing to sob. Hermione couldn't deny that, but she hated seeing Ginny so unhappy, and also over the past weeks Draco had been acting differently as well; almost being nice to people.  
  
"Ginny, what do you want?"  
  
"I want him," she replied simply.  
  
"Well who is anyone to stand between love?"  
  
"Love? I never said."  
  
"I know you didn't, but, Ginny, it's pretty obvious from where I'm standing." Ginny stared back at her friend and couldn't help smiling. She was in love with Draco, and couldn't deny it any longer.  
  
"Come with me," Hermione said taking Ginny's hand, and led her up to the Prefect Tower and into the section of the head's adjoining rooms. "Just don't tell Harry I did this ok, he thinks I'm the sensible one!" Hermione giggled as she showed Ginny which room was Draco's, although it wasn't difficult to tell since the door was covered by a green and silver hanging. Ginny stood staring at the door; unsure whether to knock or to just go in. Hermione had closed her own door behind her to give them some privacy.  
  
With a deep breath Ginny knocked and entered without waiting for a reply.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked in surprise. He had been lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how he was going to deal with all the emotions he was experiencing- loss, pain, anger, confusion, hurt, to name but a few. And on seeing the beautiful redheaded girl standing in front of him he knew which emotion was prevailing above the rest.  
  
"I changed my mind," she said simply, walking over to the bed, "I sorry I."  
  
"Shh," Draco said putting a finger to her lips, "It doesn't matter, I know why you did it." He pulled her onto the bed with him, laying her gently on the covers as he kissed her so softly on the lips that she barely felt them. She closed her eyes, taking in the reality of being there with him, as he kissed her again.  
  
Her hands roamed over his back as he lay half across her, covering her with kisses and caresses. Through the thin t-shirt he was wearing, Ginny could feel the rippling muscles as her fingers sought his skin. Understanding her intentions, Draco paused to pull the shirt over his head as she gasped in shock at a silvery scar across his chest. "Just a birth mark I'm afraid," he whispered, "Nothing exciting like battle wounds." Ginny ran her fingers across the mark, wishing she could feel her skin next to her. As if reading her mind, Draco reached down to the lace tie up of her wrap over top; with one swift movement the bow was undone as he slipped the top down past her shoulders.  
  
Lips connected with flesh as he kissed down her neck to the rise of her breasts. Her simple white cotton bra was almost bursting at the seams as Ginny willed it to disappear. Once more, reading her mind Draco reaching behind her back to undo the clasp, which readily gave way. Ginny's blush spread down to her nipples as Draco's hands massaged her breasts, kissing down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans. With a glance up at her, to which she nodded, Draco slowly undid the zip, pulling the jeans down past he ankles till they slid to the floor. He continued kissing her, tracing circles around her belly button as she sighed at his touch.  
  
Draco knew Ginny hadn't had sex before, and he wanted to make her first time as memorable as possible. With his hands resting on her hips he kissed back up to her throat, and along her collarbone to her shoulders. Ginny looked along to where Draco's lips were grazing across her skin, and she couldn't believe it was happening. Her and Draco, together, on his bed, yet all she could think about was how perfect it felt to be with him. All thoughts of her brother and everyone else were banished as she drew his face up to her own. He turned toward her, holding her close to him, their lips barely inches apart. They stared at each other, memorizing each other's features and details, until Ginny couldn't stay silent any longer.  
  
"I love you," she whispered quietly. Draco drew his face away a couple of inches, though never averting his eyes. He was shocked initially; no one had ever told him they loved him, not genuinely, and looking at her he knew it was real. And he also knew that his own love for her was real. "Draco, say something," Ginny whispered, with a trace of apprehension in her voice.  
  
"I love you too."  
Sorry it had to end there, but I'm having real trouble thinking of new ways to write about sex so that it's not corny or anything; I will be back with the next chapter soon though! 


End file.
